


some things are meant to be

by clizzyhours



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Izzy's pov, Language, Shadowhunter's 1x10: world inverted, are clary and mia doppelgangers; who tf knows; magic superheroes all the same rlly, arrow post s7??????, at least olicity did one good thing: mia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, bi bi bi mia and izzy baby, i don't know i got bored!!, i read mia's wikia page lmao, it's brief, izzy x mia, mention of violence, mia smoak x izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: “You’ll see,” She winks, disappearing down the road.Izzy blinks again and follows her.It’s almost like fate but that would be a goddamn cliche.





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is pure indulgence. thoughts to sapph <3  
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

You see - this isn’t the typical area she would have ever thought she would have found herself in. A city and yet it’s nothing like New York City. It has all the qualities of a city with concrete and steel and endless bustle of people, cars, and a loud cacophony of noise.

Star City? She’s not acutely aware.

Manhattan. Brooklyn. She’s would know them - home - anywhere but this? This is something out of a whole another world which is quite ironic because she is in another world. Dimension? She would know this and yet her mind is scattered, filled to the brim with racing thoughts and constant anxiety.

She worked for a top-notch company with Valentine Morgernstern in charge until she had abruptly resigned after discovering his penchant for violence and breeding nepotism. It had been hell and she had zero regrets leaving the company to burn in her wake.

The headlines in the following weeks? Well. That’s something she is quite proud of with her lawyer mother [Maryse Lightwood Taking The City By Her Goddamn Hands] and brother-in-law Magnus capable of producing magic. They made and make quite a formidable team after all.

But yes. She’s not actually sure how she fell into another dimension or world or alternate universe. It’s not Alice in Wonderland or discovering a world of snow and magical talking creatures straight out of a wardrobe. Narnia, or whatever.

She has always been a little bit skeptical of fantasy books but then her brother married a warlock, her best friend Clary disappeared, and oh, everything she ever utterly knew? It turned rampant fast. Some days she can’t conceive any of it. And her boyfriend Simon dumped her so that’s whatever too.

Okay, yeah, she loves Star Wars and the Sci-fi genre and the fact she literally began kickboxing classes for uh, reasons.

She’s doing better! She swears.

So yeah. Izzy is definitely no longer in the world she knows and she’s definitely Dororthy in Oz now.

The street lamps are lit and she’s making her way down the road, her fingers rubbing a hole into her hoodie. She doesn’t actually know where she is, an outskirt of desolated suburbia and her cellphone refuses to cooperate with her.

Signal: Lost.

Izzy certainly thinks it can’t get any worse. Houses are quiet with only the barest glimpse of light. Cars are parked and the air is too quiet. Way too quiet for a city.

A scream cuts the atmosphere and she whips around, her glasses nearly falling off with the motion. Her dark braid is partially loosed and her brown eyes are scanning in the dimness of the night, the silence and the eeriness of the world frighteningly still.

Izzy can feel herself walking closer, too aware of her ultimately stupid decision.

A woman with blonde hair is kicking and jabbing a masked figure and isn’t that a cliche?until the figure throws her to the ground.

The woman is panting on the ground and uses brute force to kick at the masked figure. It seems to prove useless as there’s a bright glow in the next instance, making the world vivider and brighter.

Izzy is not sure why she runs over. She doesn’t have that much skill fighting wise. She would be detrimental, and yet she founds herself over, picking up the first item she sees.

She chucks the object in the woman’s direction and in a quick span of time, the masked figure goes down and the glow vanishes instantly. The woman had knocked the figure out with moves that could be something out of a comic book, she thinks.

The blonde woman is looking at her with piercing eyes.

“Who are you?” She says. Not asks but says.

“Uh,” She states dumbly. Izzy really has no idea what she just saw and she feels like she not be surprised. Magic exists in her world. A woman beating up a terrible person? That should not be shocking and yet.

“Izzy,” She manages to push out, her mouth feeling like ash.

And okay, yeah, she’s very hungry and exhausted after wandering for numerous hours. The glowing portal had made her land on her ass and it felt like ever since she had started walking, there was a invisible presence refusing to let her pass. Like everything was warded and so like a maze, she has been wandering in circles until now.

It’s likely not a coincidence but she can’t focus upon that right now.

It’s too weird.

“Okay, Izzy, what are you doing walking out here in the middle of the night?” The woman demands.

Izzy is not quite sure what she is suppose to say. Hi, I fell from a portal like I am Disney protagonist? I am not in my own world? What the hell is she suppose to say?

“You, you, Uh, know. Walking. Admiring the view,” Izzy says, aiming for casual.

The woman looks at her with an arched eyebrow. Izzy is reminded of her best friend Clary but Clary would not - ? Her pink lips are pursed, matching her military green jacket and skinny jean ensemble. She looks rough but in the best possible way as if she spends night battling evil foes. She looks like the type of woman her mother would warn her to stay away from.

She looks nothing like Clary and she has a sinking realization that yeah, it’s definitely not her.

Missing best friend? Still? Check.

In a new world? Still? Check.

Her best friend while small and mighty is not much of a fighter. She’s nothing like this woman who shares the same face as her.

And god, she doesn’t know what to do with any of this.

“In the middle of the night? Here?” The woman scoffs, gesturing to the dirty asphalt and worn background. “All alone?”

“It’s illegal to go for a midnight stroll now?” Izzy challenges.

“In Star City? There’s a lot to look out for.”

Izzy blinks. What does that even mean?

“You’re not from around here, are you?” It’s a question; an observation.

“And yes, you are that obvious,” The woman-non-Clary- says, laughing and oh, Izzy is pleasantly surprised by the sound.

“I am Mia and it’s not safe out here,” she says, striding closer to Izzy in the dimness.

“But the guy?” Izzy says, looking at the unconscious figure slumped on the concrete.

“He’ll be taken care of.” Taken care of?

“He’s not your problem, mystery girl,” Cl- Mia says.

Izzy can only manage a nod. What else is she suppose to say? She’s out of her depths and a least Mia, (whom she knows nothing about, her mother’s scathing voice whispers in her head) is something of a comfort.

She’s no longer alone and maybe, just, maybe Mia will be the one to provide her with answers.

“Let’s go,” Mia says, an almost smile sneaking up on her face.

“Go where?” She asks and Mia laughs again. Izzy decides okay, yes, she really does like the woman’s laugh.

Her rough exterior and her fight and everything else seems to be something small in the grand scheme of things.

“You’ll see,” She winks, disappearing down the road.

Izzy blinks again and follows her.

It’s almost like fate but that would be a goddamn cliche.


End file.
